Regrets, Mistakes, and Guilty Pleasures
by PopcornPress
Summary: When a couple breaks up, life goes on. When two couples break up at the same time, it's the same. But not for these two. Rated M for possible language, violence, and for definite sexual scenes. I am in no way responsible for your uncontrollable feels.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**_I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK._**

* * *

****_A cold look_

_And it was over._

_A single harsh word_

_And everything ended._

Prologue – Part 1

He was lost in his mind palace again. What would he do without him? It was over now. All over. Three years of bliss, even after such a hard three years of pain. He thought they had gotten over that. That everything was okay now; that they would simply pick up where they left off and loved each other.

Guess not.

He pulled out his gun, cocking it and sending more bullets whizzing at the wall to edit the smiley already there. It was an angry expression now. One sick of the world.

That kind face…

That kind face wasn't here anymore. It had distorted into something defiant. Distant. Cold. What had happened? He had been so upset that he didn't even try to deduce his emotions to find out. But now he was gone, out the door. He just packed his bags and left that same night without a word.

In all of his thinking, he didn't hear the door open.

"Get out. Mrs. Hudson says only one of us should stay here anymore, and that's me." The brunette looked up to see the owner of the cruel, unrecognizable voice. That cold voice was glaring at him in return. He tried to see any sliver of information, but it was all stone. Where had he gone wrong?

Sherlock stood slowly, wearing his more casual clothes consisting of a purple button up and black slacks. He walked to his bedroom, pulling out the suitcases he had filled with his things earlier. He decided to leave his decorative things in the flat when he realized there were just too many memories in 221B. He had to leave or else he would go more insane than he already was. He left without a word, resisting the urge to fall into the shorter man's arms and beg for forgiveness for whatever it was he had done. The door was closed for him.

John crashed down in his favorite armchair, and simply broke into bitter tears. Everything was ruined, and it was all his fault. Sherlock would never forgive him. He had been so cruel…

It really didn't matter to him that Sherlock had been gone all that time. He had just been protecting John. That was all that mattered; they cared about each other. He had just had a stressful day, and took his anger out on the wrong person. Not just the wrong person… There was nothing worse than doing that to Sherlock. He was so new to having friends, let alone being in a relationship. But he couldn't fix it now. The deed was done. So John wept, his cane beside the chair for when he need it.

The blonde stayed this way for another hour, perhaps longer. He would have gone on, feeling sorry for himself, but there was a knock on the door that interrupted his session of depression. Most likely his older landlady to check in on him.

He wiped his face on his beige jumper and sniffled, trying to look as though he hadn't been crying. The cane was reflexively in his hand as he stood and limped over to the door. One thing bothered him though: Mrs. Hudson never knocked. Perhaps it was a package for his ex-roommate?

He opened the door and saw a man with ever graying hair and a tear stained face with bags in his hands on the other side.

"Lestrade, what a lovely-" John was interrupted by his visitor's upset voice before he could finish the formal greeting.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

* * *

Hello dears! Thanks for actually caring to read the prologue! I promise that the future chapters will be longer; this is just something to give you a feel for my style of writing and the mood of the story. Please review, and follow/favorite if you like it!


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**_I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK._**

* * *

_ Screams meet fear_

_Your heart beats a little louder_

_You find yourself_

_Mentally jumping off the balcony_

* * *

Prologue – Part 2

"I don't care, Greg!" she shouted, whirling around and letting her auburn hair frame her furious face. If you had looked closely, however, you could see the unbearable pain hiding behind a nearly opaque wall of anger in her eyes. Despite all this, she went on. "I don't care if you still love me. You love her as well, and that's all that matters to me."

The man she was addressing to was close to breaking down, already in tears from the guilt and pain. "It was a mistake, Molly!" he said, voice cracking from utter torture of emotion. "I won't let it happen again… Please, at least I was honest!"

That was it. He had entered the code to the padlock, and the beast of pain and torment was unleashed from the frail and kind Molly Hooper. "Honest?" she said, taking a menacing step forward. "_Honest?!"_

"I did tell you my fee-"

"_HONEST?! Finding you in MY bed with that… that indecisive WHORE is HONEST?!"_

Greg wasn't sure how to reply. He stuttered out the beginnings of multiple apologies, never getting past the first syllable of any.

"Pack your bags, Inspector Lestrade. I won't be seeing you at work anymore, let alone my home." She turned around, grabbed her purse, and opened the door, despite her tear stained face. "You had better not be here when I get back." With that, the door slammed shut.

Gregory wasn't sure where to start. Anywhere. He just wanted to crash down onto her couch, breathing her in. But he knew that when she said something, she meant it, so he walked to what used to be their bedroom and started mindlessly tossing his clothes and toothbrush into an overnight bag. It was just a drunk mistake. A regret. It wasn't what it had looked like at the time. Catherine found him at the bar, fed him drink after drink, and took advantage…

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything. It was just ending. There was nowhere for him to go… But was there? He went through his mental index of people he knew, and only one who might take him in came to mind. Well, not one… Two. A couple. John and Sherlock.

Of course! Those two always got his mind off of things, their adventures always exciting no matter how simple they were. Their chemistry made everything interesting. Just thinking about seeing the two made him feel better. The inspector grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter, and left the flat, somewhat jolly that he could move on from this.

But he thought about it again.

The once dignified man broke down into a heap of sobs on the floor, gasping and sniffling as though a loved one had just died. A couple of people stepped out into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about, only to go back inside and leave the man to his misery. Normally, Lestrade would have been horribly embarrassed by the exposure of his raw emotions, but he was too consumed by his pain. He stayed this way for another good fifteen minutes that felt like hours, then left the building altogether, calling a cab and saying simply, "Baker Street, please."

* * *

Hello again dears! I lied about this chapter being longer; it's the second prologue. Yes, a second prologue. I'm currently working on the first _real_ chapter as I post this, and it should be up soon!

Happy fic-ing!


	3. Chapter 1 - Tears

**_I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK._**

* * *

_Pain and misery fill your head_

_But in a moment, realize_

_Not only will all the bad things go away_

_You'll be greeted by sweeter times_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Tears

Sherlock sat on the couch, eyeing the scratches made over the years by feline companions. Normally, he would have made a rude comment about that sort of thing, but, considering the situation, he was on his best behavior. His heart still ached, as did his head, but staying here at his colleagues place was refreshing.

He looked up as he heard footsteps in the living room to see Molly holding two cups of tea. She walked over and handing one to him and sat on the furthest cushion of the couch awkwardly, sipping at her drink. Sherlock would have deduced that there was a bit of whiskey mixed in, judging by the state of her makeup and the uneven breathing he heard from outside her door that could have only been crying. He held all that inside.

Molly could tell he wanted to say something, so she decided to start some small talk. "Where's John?"

"At the flat." A short, monotone reply. _Odd, _Molly thought, _He would usually say sarcastic along with it. Is something wrong? I thought he said there were some difficulties at the flat._

"Didn't you say there's something wrong there? And that's why you need to stay here?"

"Oh… Yes. Something like that. Where's Lestrade?" He changed the subject quickly, turning the spotlight to her.

"I couldn't care less." She sipped her tea… quickly. She was on edge. Her nails showed that much. _She's lying. She's worried about him. I should probably say something reassuring. How do I do that again…?_

"I… I'm sorry Molly."

"It's not your fault." she said, voice cracking slightly in pain. Suddenly, two kind and gentle arms were around her. Sherlock.

_"I promise it'll all be all right."_

* * *

"Lestrade? I'm putting your stuff in your room, okay?" The landlady called into the restroom where Lestrade was wiping away his tears.

"O-okay! Thank you…" He splashed his face with cold water before leaving the bathroom, walking into the kitchen where John was paying bills.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, John. I know you and Sherlock like your privacy." Lestrade knew better than to ask where the sociopath was; he was probably off looking for another adventure. So he simply poured a cup of coffee- which he preferred over tea- and sat across from him. "Would you like a break? We could watch a movie or something." He thought about the interior décor of the house. "On your laptop." he added quickly, remembering there was no television.

"Hm? Oh… Sure." He sorted the bills into quick little piles and stood, stretching downward and away from the table. The graying inspector instinctively found himself looking at the other man's bum, thinking, _Pretty nice,_ before realizing that was a bit odd for a man of his sexuality.

The both of them walked into the living room, pushing the armchair closer to the couch and setting the little desk in front of it. John started up the laptop and went to Netflix as Lestrade relaxed on the couch.

_"How about a romance?" _The two voices harmonized perfectly, creating an echo through the room. As their voices ringed off the walls, Greg looked down and smiled.

"Jinx." John chuckled, but he didn't say anything. He knew the rules: Greg would have to say his name first. A couple ideas crossed his mind, and every one made his face flush a bright shade of red. But… It sounded nice. Great, even.

"I guess this means I get to choose the flick." Lestrade said with a generally sexy chuckle. _No, just a chuckle. Nothing sexy about it, John, he's just trying to toss the awkwardness out the window._

Watson had to stop it. He had just gotten out of a long relationship. He needed time to think things over, decide whether or not he was ready, even only for sex. Besides, Lestrade was straight. He would never go for a man!

The conflicted doctor nodded with a small smile, gesturing to the laptop for Lestrade to go through the films. He decided on a particularly gooey one, called _Like Crazy_. Despite how extremely annoying the description made it sound, John couldn't protest anymore than make a face. Greg chuckled at his reaction and said, "Oh, come on now, we both said we wanted a romance."

'Hmph,' was the only sound that came from the disdainful blonde as he crossed his arms and begrudgingly looked to the screen.

An hour later the two were crying.

_"YOU LOVE THEM! NO!"_ shouted Lestrade at the screen. John nodded in agreement as the tears poured down his face. The men knew they were overreacting to the clichéd scenes, but they were emotional nonetheless.

_"I'M DONE WITH THIS MOVIE!" _the inspector exclaimed, reaching to close the Netflix window. Coincidentally, John reached out at the same time, and there was an almost electrical spark as their hands accidentally met. They looked at each other, surprised and blushing.

Their lips instantly crushed into each other, Lestrade's arms flying to wrap themselves around the other man, and John's finding his around Greg's neck. It was a kiss filled with passion, want, and a small hint of lust. There was no equivalent; this was now, and now was just those two souls together. Forever.

But forever only lasts for so long.

* * *

_ "Sherlock, are you alright?"_

_ The tall man lifted his tired face from his hands as he heard his favorite voice. "Oh, yes. Just a tricky case."_

_ The blonde sighed. "I see. Would you like a cup of tea? I was just about to make some. It might clear your mind."_

_ "That sounds lovely. Thank you, John."_

_ Watson turned and walked into the kitchen, and came out a little later with a cup of tea for Sherlock, only to find him with his face buried in his hands again. "Oh dear, Sherlock. This is really a hard one, isn't it?"_

Why were you upset?_ the consulting detective thought._

_ "Yes, yes, quite the stumper." John said with a knowing chuckle._

What did I do to make you hate me?

_ "I suppose you'll want me to tell you where your patches are for this one."_

You were so upset.

_ "Well, you won't get anything out of me!_

Sherlock woke up on the couch in a cold sweat. Just a dream.

_"You were my fourth patch."_

* * *

Hello dearies! Sorry that this one took so long. Not only do I procrastinate, I have to get through a lot of testing as this is the last "real" month of school this year.

Next chapter will be up soon. This one was a bit short for pacing reasons, but hey! The new ships have started to emerge.

_Get ready to cry your eyes out. _(◕‿◕✿)


End file.
